Talk:Bonds of Mythril
SOLO STRATEGY *The Gargouille Warden is a very easy solo for a NIN90/DNC using TP gear. --Lisamarie 18:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed by BLU90/NIN with high difficulty. Took me several tries. I used full evasion set (with 2xEVA Shamshirs+2). I used Actinic Burst to cast ichi because even with very high evasion they would still hit me (both Klara and Marquis). Klara is the difficult one, and luck plays a big part on winning against her. Don't forget to bring Holy Waters to remove Curse from the WS. If she petrifies you Zeid can take the bullet for a while until it wears. Marquis is a little more easier but it's a tough challenge too. You gotta finish both quickly when they reach about 25% doing Light SC with Chain Affinity, Savage Blade and Goblin Rush. --Lisamarie 22:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by 95 RDM/NIN with little difficulty on the BC but high difficulty on the Gargouille. As others have said, the Gargouille Warden was way harder because of his triple attacks, high damage, terror, and resistance to all enfeebles but slow, and he took me three tries to beat. After that, the BC was a joke. It so happened that Klara never used Darkring Blade, I think because Zeid stunned her at 50%, but I don't imagine it would have been a problem if she did. Also, the one time she used Temblor Blade, barstone and barpetrify served to completely nullify the petrification. Marquis Amon was even easier. It wasn't even necessary to save tp for Flat Blade to stun -ga 3's since with addle and sometimes bar-element of the spell he was casting the spells were rarely powerful enough to break stoneskin. --Ensis Aeternus 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) * 99NIN/DNC SOLO w/ some difficulty. Geared for full evasion ~ eva katanas/usukane set. Klaras fight was the only issue. She misses like crazy, the problem came down to Temblor Blade. It would leave me petrified while she beat away at Zeid. Came down to luck basically. I saved my TP to cure Zeid, and I used a few potions to keep myself alive. Amon followed and was pathetic. Full debuff and stun -ga spells. --Leauce 07:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) * 99DNC/SAM solo, fairly easy, with 5/5 Fan Dance merits and a 2-4 hit Praxidikai. Main key in the first part is to top of Zeid's HP for when you get petrified. Second part went easy, and stunned magic with violent flourish all but one time, which took me down to about 250hp. --Qweenneko (talk) 10:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) DUO/PARTY STRATEGIES Duo-ed this today Nov, 15 2010 *Defeated Gargouille 85RDM/NIN(Me) Backwards tank and 85THF/NIN Trick attack RDM and run behind to attack. It was pretty easy, when the THF got hate she turned around to avoid the terror move. We efeated it in less than 10 mins. *Klara- We switched set-up for this one. 85SAM/NIN (Me) and 80WHM/RDM. We buffed up outside and I meditated till 300TP. I kept seigan on full time and used third eye after shadows wore to recast. The only thing you have to watch out for is when Klara uses Darkring Blade. This wipes your shadows and put u @ 50% max HP, I use third eye right after to mitigate damage. Temblor Blade wasn't really an issue, the WHM just had to use stona quickly. *Amon was much easier, as long as you keep the Sanctum Rosary equiped. WHM rested full mp while I meditated to 300 TP. I charged right in and self SC again. The rest of the fight was pretty much straight forward. I did not have to use 2hr or anything. We only took about 13 mins to kill both Klara and Amon.--AizenSousuke 08:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just did it tonight (15/11/2010) and this wasn't half as bad as we were expecting. *Setup was 85WAR/NIN 85WAR/NIN 85SAM/NIN 85RDM/BLM 85WHM/BLM. Had a few close calls with Klara triple attacking -> WS but we recovered well from it with the only real issue being that the lone WHM had to Stona us all when we got petrified. Klara didn't even have time to use Darkring Blade before she was out for the count. As for Marquis Amon... "Dancingharuhi uses Raging Rush. Marquis Amon takes 2208 points of damage." I think that says it all because he wasn't even able to use his AoE Doom ability or even cast a spell before he was dead. No 2hrs used. Completed this tonight (6/27/2010) so hopefully will share some experiance and things tried that will help out *Zeid (NPC) assists you for this, however the cure bomb trick will not work here since his HP can drop rather fast with all of Klara's weaponskills *Zeid also does not assist you with the second part of the battlefield The party setup was as follows: *75WHM/BLM *77RDM/WHM *80COR/WHM *76PLD/WAR *77SAM/WAR *75BLU/WAR (not sure of subjob) Klara *The part with Klara was MUCH harder than we initially thought. She has a number of AoE weaponskills, some of which knock back, petrify, and curse *Recommended that the PLD brings holy waters to take off curse quick, when that happens they will be at 50% or lower HP, needed to hit them with a cure 5 quickly *The petrify and curse will mess you up very quickly, mages need to stay out of range *Some of the weaponskills seemed to have a hate reset, but not confirmed *She was cleared in about 7-8 minutes Marquis Amon (demon) *He seemed to go down very quickly, a lot easier than Klara *Need to watch out for the GA3 that he will cast and have someone ready to stun it *Also, at about 17% he drew everyone in, did an AoE damage move, and put doom on those who didn't have the Sanctus Rosary on, it was mentioned that he starts doing this at 30%, but for us it was 17% *He drew us in a total of two times before he was finished off *BLU headbut works for stun of the GA3 magic. -I don't know if we were extremely unlucky or you guys are all just flipping lucky. But Amon did Demonic Spear right at start. All of expecting it at least at 50 all died except our PLD. Zombied through 8 more before the end. Props to Mahado who basically solo'd him with items. But removed the 50% from front page--Djcarlos-Asura 02:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Overall, this was much more difficult that it seemed, especially with Klara. Klara can deal a lot of damage in a short period of time and really mess you up if the curse and petrify are not quickly removed. The first part with Klara, we just barely got through it and the NPC actually finished her off. We failed a couple times (all on Klara as a result of cursed/petrified people), but you can immediatly re-enter the battlefield without zoning or getting another key item, for us anyway. We eventually cleared it. --Neola- 09:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) There is a lot of focus on the BCNM, but the Gargouille NM prior to that is no joke. Prepare a full strategy before engaging or he will make short work of your party. Tekie1016 23:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I've won both the NM and the BC with 5 players (SMN, RDM, BLM, MNK and DRG) all level 80 (I think). The NM was messy but we won. On the BC, because of time, we could do only 1 try. So I (SMN) Used Perfect Defence with 100% MP (1300sih), and it lasted until Klara was about 15-18%. The melees and Zeid hardly got touched by any dmg or any status effect. When PD finally wore the DRG died and the MNK was about to, but Garuda Predators Claw killed her. Before the Demon we had time to rest for MP and raise the DRG. The demon was patetic, Grauda PC was doing 1.5k+ on him and the MNK/NIN and DRG/NIN were tanking it no problem - Morpheu (Asura Server) July 13 2010 Well, some more info from my groups experiences to help out those planning, our groups setup: PLD/NIN WAR/NIN WAR/NIN SMN/RDM RDM/WHM RDM/DRK. *The 4 imps were quite easy, comparable to any regular imp you find, dispatched np. *The Gragouille NM was a little tougher, mainly because we were unprepared for his moves. He uses a TP move called Terror Eye which is definitely sight based, as I was able to turn and avoid it after the 2nd time being terrorized. Also, it seems to perform a hate reset on the inflicted target to some degree. Our pld/nin lost hate after popping NM, using Spirits Within and Sentinel, then getting Terrorized. Hate bounced immediately to me on war/nin. Once we learned to account for this, he wasn't that tough, although he does have a fast attack rate, possibly triple attacking some rounds it seemed. *For the Klara fight, we buffed up outside bcnm, buffs all carried in. Once inside, we had just enough time to buff Zeid, and for smn to do some aoe haste + stoneskin before Zeid charged in and we had to follow. SMN 2hred Alex for Perfect Defense asap, and both WARs 2hred and zerged damage. We got Klara to about 12-15% by the time PD wore off, and was able to finish her before she killed my hate locked WAR. Wild guess here as I had others' damage filtered, but HPs roughly in the 12-15k range I think. PD was epicly useful, as it blocked all her nasty status effects on her aoe ws's. *For the Marquis Amon Demon fight, we had a much tougher time. Even wearing the rosary necklace, Amon was doing roughly 500-600 damage on average to whole pt, which was unavoidable since he uses draw-in immediately beforehand. Our RDM/DRK did manage to stun one use of this near end of fight, when he 2hred and CS stunned him. SMN's carby cures were quite helpful, as they provided large curing for whole pt with no enmity. I'm not sure if we did something to trigger this move, but he used the damn thing 7-8x throughout the fight, killing both war's twice. We won with PLD mostly soloing Amon with mages just supporting him and keeping enfeebles up. Not sure total HPs, but less than Klara I'd guess, unfortunately he spammed too much dmg at start for DDs to make it a short fight. -Ahleah (Alexander server) July 19, 2010 *Won with pld/nin(homan, joyeuse, atonement), whm/sch, whm/blm, whm/blm, war/nin. All lvl 80. Klara and Amon BC took about 21 mins. **Gargouille ***This guy isn't a push-over. He is as hard as Klara and Amon. ***We had to stay close to the corner since we didn't want to draw aggro from the other demons in the room. ***Make sure all healers are facing away from him. DD should hit him from behind, and Tank should turn when he uses terror move. ***Pld reported hate-loss after one of his tp moves. ***Took like 10 mins to take him down. But, no death. Overall went pretty well. **Klara ***Shouldn't bring too many melee without enough healers because of her strong AOE moves. Mages can stay out of AOE range without issue. ***Recommended to assign a full time healer on zeid. After Klara uses petrified move, she will be on zeid. One whm/blm was assinged to Zeid. But, he run out of mp near the end of the fight, and Zeid had like 20% hp left. Other whms helped cure Zeid to keep him alive. ***Recommended to bring holy waters to remove curse from her AOE curse move. It has about 50% hp down effect. Once a melee removes curse, just cure V him, and he will be back to full hp. ***Overall, pretty smooth fight. Didn't have much problem. ***I think it is possible to do it with pld, DD, 2x whm/sch(rdm). Assign one whm on Zeid, while the other whm takes care of Pld and DD. **Amon ***This guy seems easier than Klara since we don't need to keep Zeid alive and he uses less AOE tp moves than Klara. ***Everyone MUST equip Sanctus Rosary, or he/she will die by Doom. ***Around 50% of his HP, he used his draw-in and AOE doom move. Three of us didn't equip Sanctus Rosary and all three of us died. And another one went down soon while raising and curing. Pld equipped it, and he was fine. ***From 50% onward, Pld basically soloed the boss with Haste from whm and occational cures from whm. The rest were busying reraising/raising and trying to stay alive. ***I believe Amon used his move around 4 or 5 times total. ***I think it is possible to do it with pld, DD, 2x whm/sch(rdm). Or even just 1 whm/sch(rdm). Of course, Klara may require more people, so, it is kind of a moot point. ***Overall, very messy fight because many of us didn't equip the item. However, it shouldn't be a hard fight if done right. --Zmn (Alexander) 8/8/2010 *Defeated with a party of SCH/RDM, PLD/NIN, BLU/NIN and PUP/NIN in 15 mins 3 secs, all level 80. During the resting phase between Klara and Amon, remind the party members to equip rosary and either cancel neck macros or place all other neck pieces in the satchel. AOE Stoneskin and Phalanx helped negate the physical damage from both Klara and Amon. PUP had a healing frame and BLU used Plenilune Embrace to assist. Amon used draw-in 4 times. After each time, the SCH recast AOE stoneskin, which helped a lot. Amon did 2 draw-ins back-to-back (his last 2 near the end of his life), so be aware of that fact. Klara was easily silenced, slowed, and paralyzed. Amon was easily slowed. Overall, not a bad fight, but I'm not sure if we just got lucky. Tekie1016 06:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Beat with 5: whm/sch, rdm/drk, blm/whm, mnk/nin, and war/sam, all level 80 and everyone had the Rosary. We basically just mowed both Klara and Amon down. We saved 2-hrs for Amon, everyone popped at 50%, and he went down fast. I don't think he ever even used his AOE move. Frankly, we had a tougher time with the Gargouille before the BC than the actual BC itself. Droewyn 8/20/10 *Beat with 6: 85 war/nin, 77 mnk/dnc, 80 drk/war, 77 smn/whm, 77 whm/blm, 85 blm/rdm (me). Decided to use SMNs Astral Flow Alexander for Perfect Defense and then zerg, but we decided to start the fight normally and use Alexander once her HP was down a bit more rather than have Perfect Defense wear off near the end, as others reported. This made it very easy to fight Klara, and Marquis Amon likewise fell in fairly short time. -ga III spells were stunned and of course Sanctus Rosary stopped doom. The long climb was much more harrowing than the fight itself with the techniques involved. --Maruraba 05:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Maruraba *After the mission is complete, Naji's initial dialogue in present-day Bastok changes to reflect these events in the past. Didn't know where to put this little tidbit of info for those that are interested. Tekie1016 20:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) * Easily beat this as a 4 person team: DRG/WHM(Myself) NIN/DNC, BST/NIN (Bst used AudaciousAnna for both, NN was used against the Gargouille) & WHM/RDM. Only had to use 2 Holy water, wyvren cures & whm cures, it seems the Orison Cap +1's "Enhances "Divine Veil" effect" proc'd a few times during her Temblor Blade spam, but I'm not 100% sure. A random note though Klara is humanoid she intimidated my Wyvren pet a couple times, so technically is a "Demon" mob? or something that had "Dragon Killer" trait, can a SAM or /SAM verify this? (or anyone who entered with Demon Killer be it from food, gear or warding circle) Amon was about the same as Klara difficulty wise, he seemed to only use the Doom JA once (I have no idea if he used it more then once due to mass lag on my end) everyone had the rosary on. User: Tohihroyu March 1, 2011 SOLO: RDM90/BLM45 The BC Fight is soloable by a competent and well-geared RDM/BLM (I had Almace 90, though I don't think that made a great deal of difference). Addle and debuff both Klara and Amon, and be sure to stun the -agaIII's and even Tier IV's. Use barpetrify when fighting Klara and keep Zeid topped up. I used Bio III (though II would be fine as well) to help keep their damage down. You may wish to also bring Holy Water to remove Klara's curse attack (though I didn't have any and just kept Stoneskin up; seemed to work just fine). Used Tacos for added defense, but no other major pdt down outside of Genbu's Shield and a -5% Dark Ring (I had Shadow Mantle, but it's unreliability did not make it a factor imo). I played fairly conservatively (was scared at first to try and solo) and kept all buffs up at all times, though neither Klara nor Amon made a great deal of headway against me. For safety, I converted once midfight. Recast Stoneskin when it goes down, keep Aquavale up just in case and it is just a slugfest. As others have pointed out, the gargoile is much harder. Good luck! Sobius The battle is no longer capped and trusts are allowed, making it ridiculously easy. Soloed it as RDM99/WHM with level 117 RoE gear and trusts: Apururu, Trion, Lion II, Fablinix, Shantotto II. Just buffed-up with the usual Protect+Shell+Stoneskin+Blink and also Enfire II and Ice Spikes just for the heck of it, Protect V and Shell V on Zeid then pull Klara with Dia III and just melee until she's dead (takes only a few seconds). After the CS none of the buffs even wore off so no need to rebuff, just pull the demon with Dia III and melee until dead, the whole thing took about a couple of minutes. Dan144 (talk) 21:25, May 19, 2019 (UTC)